Known processes for synthesizing o-ketobutyric acid include hydrolysis of .alpha.-ketobutyronitrile, hydrolysis of .alpha.-methoxycrotonic acid obtainable from crotonic acid, and reaction between diethyl oxalate and triethylaluminum. These conventional processes, however, are not regarded industrially practical because of expensiveness of the starting materials.